FIG. 1 depicts VNA 100 according to a conventional design. As shown in FIG. 1, VNA 100 comprises switch 101 to switch between VNA ports A through D to establish a path to a single reference receiver 102. When the RF signal path switch 101 changes position, the termination of the test port also changes. The change in termination causes the source match term to be different from the load match term. In a multiport VNA (more than two test ports), it is possible that each test port has multiple different load match terms. During calibration, each of the load match terms needs to be characterized and treated in the same manner as a two-port VNA. The difference between source and load match is referred to as the “switch error.” The standard 12-term VNA error model (or multiport equivalent) derives the load match term from the through connection.
The TRL family or group of calibrations is based on the 8-term error model which only factors in a single match term at each testport. The TRL family usually requires two receivers for each test port to factor out any port match variation through additional measurements and to obtain the necessary data to determine the VNA's systematic error terms. The TRL family of calibrations includes all calibration algorithms that are based on having a constant match defined for each test port independent of switching. The TRL family includes but is not limited to TRL, TRM, LRL, LRM, and Unknown Thru algorithms. Subsequent references to TRL calibration as used herein applies to the entire family of calibration and not to a specific algorithm. Because two receiver requirement, the traditional TRL calibration method cannot be applied to VNA 100. To address this issue, a two-tier calibration process has been developed. In the two-tier process, the short, open, load, through (SOLT) calibration method is initially performed to obtain the switch error correction terms. After the initial calibration and with error correction turned “on,” the second tier is performed by applying the TRL calibration process. The multi-tier calibration essentially doubles the amount of time required to calibrate a VNA as compared to the calibration time associated with a VNA having a reference receiver for each port.